The Accident
by SiameseWhiteFoxx
Summary: Jimmy is having a town load of problems. After the accident, no one trusted him not even his friends. What about Cindy? What happened to her? Does she still trust him? Chapter 3 up! BTW, pardon the american french in chap. 3, it's Teen for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Jimmy is having a town load of problems. After the accident, no one trusted him not even his friends. What about Cindy? What happened to her? Does she still trust him?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, and I don't own it! You get my point. Hopefully.

**Author Note: **Um, uh, um, hi. Guess that didn't work well just R&R peeps. Oh, yeah. It might be confusing from the constant change from first to third person views from the different parts of the story told by various people of the story. (Yes, that sentence was to also utterly confuse you people.)

**Title: **_The Accident_

**Chapter: **_One_

**Author: **_SiameseWhiteFoxx_

;p

**-Jimmy's POV-**

I don't really know how it all happened. I guess it all started with the day I was born. I don't know why I hate my life but that's the best reason I have. With everything I had done in my past. With all that I'd done in the future. All was the same I guess. I still hate my life. Even to this day.

I remember everything that had happened throughout my whole life. I mean, how could I not? I am a genius and I have a photographic memory. Everything I did I felt like I did it wrong. Everything. Wrong. My life wasn't like that until I hit 13. Then my whole world changed that day. No longer into what I had been. Sure I still make stuff just not as much. I redid my room and lab too. I got quieter and stayed in the shadows. I don't talk to anyone, hardly. Maybe Carl and Sheen still. Sometimes Cindy tried to talk to me. But that was Cindy so it didn't mater. Otherwise we hardly spoke to one another. I hated that. I think I'm beginning to like her more than I had liked her although I never said anything about it.

I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror. I'd changed over the years. Now 15 years old, standing at 5 feet 10 inches, and my hair is shorter too. It's not up in that stupid look it had been in for a large portion of my pathetic life. It's somewhat like Sheen's only, longer, and taller but not spiked today. No. It was flat, black, and my bangs hung over my crystal ocean blue eyes. I didn't care what color it was now. It never mattered. I thought people might like it better died black but I guess I was wrong. That wasn't going to change my mind on it though.

My head wasn't as huge as it had been. Over the years it began to look and grow more normal but I'm still as smart as ever. My whole personality had changed too. I was more quiet and shy. Not outgoing and loud as I used to be.

My room and lab looked different too. My room had the lower half of the walls black and the upper gray. In-between the two colors was a silver border with a metallic red atom design type thing that I still like. When you open the door to my room you see a black bunk bed with a night stand next to the bottom bunk and a platform for a nightstand hanging from the wall to the right of the upper bunk directly above the real night stand. Next to the nightstand was a lone computer desk that was connected to two other desks, as one on both ends at a 90-degree angle with a computer of course, and then there was the door to the bathroom. Across from that was my walk in closet looking similar to the rest of my room color wise. Then there was my other desk only like a long tall table because it had a TV in the back right corner next to the wall part that extended out and other things on it like a Onyx colored Gamecube with four Onyx controllers that I hardly play anymore, the remote to the TV, a stereo next to the TV too. All of my inventions were in my newly improved lab.

My lab looks a lot more different too. Sure the clubhouse is still wood but the inside of it is pretty cool I guess. When you enter the clubhouse you see on the left a computer desk with a computer. On the right is a cool couch that stretches along both front and back of the clubhouse as well as the whole right side. In the empty space by the couch is a titanium round table. To the left of that is a little tiny table type platform that had the flat-screen TV on it. And finally in the middle, well more towards the left in front of the door is a rug that covers the entrance to the lab. When you move the rug there's a little red button that you push with you foot for the round, clear glass elevator with a flat iron top and bottom on it. You open the glass door with iron handle and the elevator does the rest. You come into this little titanium room, like the rest of the lab that was just for the elevator. You exited the door and walked across the 25-foot bridge type thing to the main room. The room below the bridge was where I made a lot of my inventions. The main room was pretty big. A big round table in the middle with four chairs around it, the main computer I enhanced directly to the left against the wall, and the other doors. One door was to the left wall, one to the back wall across from the main computer and two to the right. The one on the left was a storage place of all of my smaller inventions. The back one was the entrance to the elevator. The doors on the right were, a door to the bathroom that had one stall and one sink in it. The other one was an extra bedroom type thing. When you entered the room you saw a smooth red leather psychiatrist bed and two chairs by it with a small wooden table in-between them. To the far right back corner was a bunk bed like the one in my room with the nightstands the same way. Connected to the bottom nightstand were some kitchen counters that stretched to the other wall across the bunk bed. The was a refrigerator in the far front right corner, a little space in-between the fridge and the stove type thing to the left of the fridge. Above it all were cupboards. I spent a lot of time in this room. I've even slept in this room more than at home in my real room. I guess it's sort of like an escape place. Just to get away from everything.

I never fight with Cindy Vortex anymore. I hardly talk to her at all. It kills me though. I mean. I know it sounds weird even to me but I always enjoyed her company. Not when we fought back then but now when we don't fight. We haven't for two whole years. I think I kind of like that part. I enjoy her company almost like I like her or something. She knows I hate my life. She doesn't know of my strong suicidal thoughts though. But, she's just always been there for some reason. She was probably the only freshman that helped me at all. Like today in the halls of the high school.

**-Flashback-**

I had been having a rough day with Nick being a jerk and all of the upper classman and bullies picking on me too. I was sitting in the hall on the top step crying silently with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was thinking to myself, hating the world, hating my life, and hating everything. I was alone. In the middle of a class I refused to go to, and then I heard footsteps. Her footsteps. She sat down next to me. I tried not to look at her. I refused but I couldn't help to look. She was beautiful after all. She had permanently died her hair red. (The natural hair color red. The one that looks orange just to clarify that.) It looked good on her and it matched her emerald-green eyes. She'd changed a lot over the years like I had. I know I liked that, and still do.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" She asked so calmly you wouldn't believe it was really her speaking. I looked back down before looking at her again.

"Everything." I muttered to her under my breath although she still heard me. I don't know why I answered her.

"Not everything can be wrong. Really, what is it?" She had a deep concerning sound coming from her voice.

"I just really hate my life." I told her looking down again. She didn't look shocked or anything similar that. She never said that I shouldn't. She just simply asked,

"Why?" I looked at her when she spoke this time.

'Why did it matter to her? Why did she want to know? She wouldn't care about what I thought. Why now? Did she really care?' I asked myself in thought. My whole face changed. No longer sad or unhappy. I wasn't mad either. I looked at her calmly as the tears left my eyes. I didn't know. Not what to say or do, for the first time in my life. I really didn't know.

"I…uh…I…um…I…I…don't know." I finally said stuttering. (Stu, stu, stutter! I like saying that. It's fun!) I thought she would smile at that. 'The great Jimmy Neutron actually not knowing the answer to a question.' To my surprise, she didn't smile.

"You can't really say you don't know, Jimmy. I mean; there has to be some reason why you hate your life so name one." Cindy told me.

"All the other guys are just mean to me. They pick on me and call me nasty names." I said to her.

"Well they're not making fun of your head like they used too. You've grown and changed and you look normal. You're still just as smart as ever now but you don't look like a bigheaded pain in the ass genius like you used too. So they don't like the new you. They didn't like the old you either. I know I sort of like the new you. It's better than the old you. But don't let that get to you." Cindy told me getting quieter when stating the 3rd to last sentence slightly blushing. Was she somewhat flirting with me while trying to make me feel better or did she just say that to make me feel better? I know she normally doesn't do that but it's been different over the years. She's been a little nicer to me but how would I know? I hardly talk to her at all.

"You really think that?" I asked her.

"Well, sure." She said to me.

"How?"

"I think they pick on you because you're different."

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I used to pick on you then for a lot of reasons. That was one of them." She spoke.

"What were some others?" I asked in curiosity. She looked down blushing.

"I'd rather not say. I might offend you more."

"Oh." I said quietly. I started thinking on the possibilities.

'Was it because she likes me? No, that can't be it could it? No, she hates me. But still. Could she? Maybe, maybe she does but I still doubt that. Maybe I could find out for myself. I could talk to Libby. She'd know. If Cindy did, I could tell her. Tell her how I feel about her. But if she doesn't and I tell her, I'd make a fool of myself. Maybe I could tell her now. She hates me though. She'd probably slap me or do something like that. I'd better not.' I thought. I looked at the clock down the hall. 10 minuets before the bell rang. That was still a lot of time.

"Hey, Neutron." Cindy started saying raising her head.

"Huh?" I asked.

"From the sounds of it, I feel like your not telling me something. Do you wanna meet after school and talk or something?" She asked. I was surprised. She never, I mean never would ask anything like that.

"Um, sure." I said a little nervously while wondering why I was nervous. With that she got up and started to walk away. I got up and jogged to catch up with her.

"Um, Cindy." I started. She turned around. We were a few feet away from each other. "Thanks." I finished.

"It was no big deal." She had started before getting right into my face with an angry look on her face. (Jimmy, sweat drop thingy!) "And if anyone finds out that I was nice to you, I'll mess you up so bad, you'll won't want to look in the mirror ever again. Got it?" She said showing me a fist.

"Ok, I got it. I won't tell." I told her and she walked away. I watched her disappear behind the school halls as she turned the corner and smiled.

-**End Flashback**-

Now I'm sitting in my lab wondering when she'll show. A part of me wants to talk to her. But, the other part is afraid. Afraid I'll do something stupid, and right in front of her. 'Knock, knock, knock.' I look up and wonder why I can't move. I'm looking at the clock. It's 8:45, and dark too. I mean it is fall. It's starting to get darker sooner. I walked over the elevator and went up to the main clubhouse part of it and stood in front of the door wondering if I should open the door. I saw her starting to walk away through the window with the look of disappointment on her face. I ran to the door and opened it slowly. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Were you going to go and not say goodbye?" I asked her. She turned.

"I didn't think you were going to show." She told me. I think I was starting to regret putting that pocketknife of mine in my pant pocket. I wanted to die so badly. I was beginning to think she could be the one to see my pain as I died. But what did I know? I wasn't thinking at all.

"Do you, do you want to go walk for a while?" Cindy asked me. I nodded my head and we started to walk.

"So, uh, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked as we walked across the street to another block.

"What's going on with you Jimmy?" She asked in a serious tone.

"What do ya mean?" I asked looking at her. She looked back with a worried look on her face.

"I don't really know. I never really thought about it. I know I've changed and I'm different but I don't know why." I told her. She didn't buy it.

"You do too. You just don't want to tell me do you?" I looked at her and gulped. She drove me right into a corner. She was right. I didn't want to say anything, especially to her.

"Well, it's just, it's just..." I didn't have the words. I didn't know what to say to her.

"Just what?" She asked as we kept going.

"It's just that everything I'd done in the past I messed up so badly. My inventions are just stupid. I don't why I even made them anyway. It was just stupid. I mess up everything. Everyone hates me because of it and me too." I said to her. She looked at me like she wanted to slap me. She did. Her right hand came flying to the left side of my face. She smacked me hard enough to where my face was looking at the ground. I looked down at her. Tears. Tears were coming from her eyes. She, she was, was she crying? Crying and looking at me with a death glare. I was giving her the same look only without the tears. All of a sudden from the dark clouds covering the sky, it began to sprinkle.

"Don't you ever dare say that again. No one hates you. I already told you that. You should know that I don't hate you. I never hated you. Hate is a strong word. I don't ever want to hear you say that again." She said angrily.

"What the hell was the slap for then huh?" I asked raising my voice while talking.

"You deserved it!"

"What for!" I hollered.

"For your attitude and the way you were thinking!" She screamed. I wanted to call her a bitch. I really did. But, I couldn't. It'd be too crewel. I couldn't help myself though.

"Bitch! You're the reason I hate my life!" I yelled at her wishing I hadn't. Her eyes got wide for a second. I could see more tears falling. Her eyes narrowed.

"Well fine, I take it back! I HATE YOU TOO!" She yelled and turned around to walk away. I just watched her as she walked, walked out of my view of sight in this rain. Soon the rain began to pour.

The thing I didn't know was that she had stopped. Stopped just far enough away to watch. Watch me kill myself. Without thinking I pulled out the pocketknife out and flipped the blade out. I slit my wrist but I didn't hit it where I wanted to. I cut myself over and over all over myself. Finally I just screamed as I stabbed myself in the chest. I knelt down in pain as I held the knife with both hands before pulling it out. I couldn't breathe well after that. It hurt so badly but I didn't care. If I succeeded I'd be happy. I knew I would but then again, what about Cindy? I was starting to regret what I'd done. Especially, when I saw her running, as fast as she could towards me. It was right before I fell down and lost consciousness.

-**End Jimmy's POV**-

-**Cindy's POV**-

He had started to scare me from the beginning. Since he changed I had been spying on him a little just to find out what was wrong with him. Now he had to do this. I didn't care that he hated me. I just wanted him to live. I was in such shock though; it took me a while to find my cell-phone to call for help.

"911 what's your emergency?" The lady on the other side spoke.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody! My friend just tried to kill himself! He stabbed himself and he's bleeding all over!" Cindy screamed into the phone tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. This was Jimmy were.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to calm down miss ok?" The lady told her.

"Ok." Cindy replied.

"I need you to give me your name ok?" The lady asked.

"Yes, it's Cindy. Cindy Vortex." Cindy told her.

"Alright, Cindy. Can you tell me where you are?" She asked Cindy.

"Yes, I'm at the intersection of 28th Avenue and Sycamore Street, Retroville."

"Is he still breathing?" Cindy knelt down and felt for a pulse in his neck.

"Yes." She responded.

"Ok Cindy, I'll send some help ok? Just stay where you are alright?"

"Yes, ok. I will." She cried.

"It's going to be ok, just stay on the line until someone comes ok?" The lady told her. Cindy fell to her knees, crying for about five minuets before she heard sirens.

"I can here them." She told the lady.

"Ok I'm going to let you go. Remember, it's going to be alright."

"Yes, ok. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." After that Cindy hung up as the cops and the ambulance drove up. The people got out of their cars and got Jimmy in the ambulance as fast as they could.

"You all right miss?" An officer asked her as she got to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about Jimmy? Is he going to be alright?"

"He should be all right thanks to you. You may have well just have saved his life right now. I'm sure he'll be fine. Why don't we take you home?" He assured her.

"No, no I don't wanna go home! I wanna stay with him!" She cried out. "Please! I just want him to be ok. I never meant for any of this to happen. It's my fault! I have to tell him I'm sorry. I never meant what I said! Jimmy I don't hate you! You're like my best friend." She fell down again whispering the last part.

"Alright you can go with him but we have to contact you parents and his when we get to the hospital alright?" He told her. She got up.

"Thank you." She said as she got in the back of the ambulance. They closed the doors and started off for the hospital. I looked at him.

'Jimmy, I'm sorry.' I told him from inside my head. I know he can't hear me so there was no point in telling him now.

-**End Cindy's POV**-

**Author Note: **End of chappy one. Sorry it's so sad. I didn't know what to write but it will get better later on though. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R people! SWF ;p


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Jimmy is having a town load of problems. After the accident, no one trusted him not even his friends. What about Cindy? What happened to her? Does she still trust him?

**Disclaimer: **It goes the same as the other chappy.

**Author Note: **I have nothing to say at the moment.

**Title: **_The Accident_

**Chapter: **_Two_

**Author: **_SiameseWhiteFoxx_

;p

-**Cindy's POV**-

That night I couldn't sleep. I sat up in the chair in the corner of his hospital room. My black jacket was still soaked just like my jeans. I refused to change into something else. Jimmy was lying down on the bed in the middle of the room. He was out cold still. He had stitches all over his upper body and a few on his legs. There were so many things stuck in him to keep him alive.

"Why Jimmy?" I asked myself quietly as I just stared at him. 'Was it what I had said? What I did? What did I do? Was it my looks? No it couldn't be my looks. What was it?' I thought to myself before failing to stay awake any longer only to dream of our past.

**-Flashback/Dream-**

It was the beginning of our freshman year and I had come walking down the halls that were still new to me. I kept going until I found my locker. Once I put all of my stuff in it Libby had walked up to me and we decided to walk around until the first bell rang.

I saw Jimmy and his new hair dew too. I had already done my hair into that natural red look that I loved so much. His hair was black and spiked like Sheen's hair always was.

I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and slightly pink when I notice him. He was cute, but I wasn't going to admit it to Libby. She'd already known about the slight crush I had on him a long time ago but she knew that I had broken it because of a broken heart. I knew it would never work. He hated me like I said to him so many times and I felt hurt. There was no point to it.

But, I saw something. Something I would have never expected from him. He looked up and he froze. Froze like a Jimmy-sickle. I could have sworn I saw his mouth dropped slightly. The look in his eyes caught me off guard. I got redder as we turned the corner. I could still feel his eyes on me as Libby and I walked. Libby saw.

"Someone's got a little crush again huh?" I looked at her.

"Oh shut up Libbs. That was over a long time ago." I told her as my face went back to normal.

"Uh hum. Whatever Cin." She said. The rest of the day we both kept staring at each other when we got the chance. We'd make eye contact and look away in anger like always.

**-End Flashback/Dream-**

I woke with a start. I thought I had heard something. I looked around. I saw the clock first. It was two in the morning and still dark out. I saw nothing else and went back to sleep.

**-Dream-**

The next thing I saw startled me. It was Jimmy. He was standing over me in one of those hospital shirts. He had the IV thing standing next to him.

"Uh!" I gasped in shock. "You're supposed to be unconscious or sleeping or something. You shouldn't be up." I told him. He put a finger to my lips.

"Shhhh." He told me. "Don't worry. At least one of my inventions worked right." He said.

"Huh? What invention?" I whispered.

"This." He put up his right hand, which had no needles in it. There was a patch on it that looked like sick patch he had made a long time ago. "It closes wounds to a point." He turned his hand over. I saw his wrist. It had stitches in it but the wounds were so small and thin it looked like he didn't need them.

"How?" I managed to squeak through my tears that started falling.

"That's not important right now." He leaned over me putting his face in mine. I got scared at his closeness. Nervous was more like it. He looked so much more different up close than from further away.

'He's not just cute.' I thought wondering why I was thinking this way. Then I reminded myself that I still liked him knowing he didn't feel that way about me. He leaned even closer closing the distance between us with a kiss. His lips were soft and slightly wet. Oh how I had wanted this liquid-light pleasure to happen but I knew it never would have happen.

He broke away.

"Cynthia. I'm sorry, for everything." He whispered before fading away into thin air.

"No don't go. Jimmy!" I screamed.

**-End Dream-**

"Jimmy…" I whispered looking at him resting in that bed. With that, I got up and walked over to him. I couldn't take it. My face got red as I thought about what I was going to do. I leaned over making sure not to bump anything. I closed my eyes as I met his lips with mine. They were so soft, just like I had dreamt. With tears steaming down my cheeks, I pulled away and started walking towards the door but I stopped and looked back one last time.

"You're such a dumbass Jimmy. If only you could have seen what was right in front of you this whole time would you have better off." I whispered before leaving the hospital and going home in tears.

-**End Cindy's POV**-

**Author Note: **End of chap. two. Sorry, it's still a little sad. And it's really short. The next one will be longer though. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! R&R peeps! SWF ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

**Summary: **Jimmy is having a town load of problems. After the accident, no one trusted him not even his friends. What about Cindy? What happened to her? Does she still trust him?

**Disclaimer: **Still, same old, same old.

**Author Note: **None right now…

**Title: **_The Accident_

**Chapter: **_Three_

**Author: **_SiameseWhiteFoxx_

;p

**-Writer's POV-**

It was another new day. Jimmy had been in the hospital for about a week after Cindy had made the call and she was slowly recovering from that tragic night. Sheen brought all of Jimmy's homework to him after Cindy told him making him swear on his life he wouldn't tell anyone about the incident and leaving Libby to her. Carl had no clue and as far as he knew Jimmy was really sick and couldn't be talked to. The unsurprising thing was, that he actually believed it.

Libby and Sheen took time off from dating so Libby and Cindy could talk more and Sheen could see Jimmy. After all, they were affected just like Cindy and were going to stand by each other until the end. Sheen had reported that Jimmy was better and was healing just fine. Cindy refused to see him. She couldn't. Not after everything that went on.

She'd even told Libby about what happened at the hospital and Libby didn't laugh or do anything like that; that would hurt her. They had talked and Cindy had told her that her crush had never left but she was still heart broken. Libby still stood by her but not at the moment. She and Sheen were talking on the other side of the hall. They were trying to think of a plot to get Jimmy and Cindy together without the other knowing. It would be tough but they were willing to try whatever it takes.

Cindy stared into her locker with the same emotionless face she had all week. She definitely couldn't think at the moment and forgot what class she was going to get to. She was to busy to notice who was coming up to her.

Nick walked down the hall looking at a certain someone. That someone was Cindy. He was having a party that weekend and wanted her to come. But, that's not all he wanted. The truth was he wanted her and with Neutron out of the way he'd surely get her. Or so he thought.

'Not that Jimmy would have gotten her first.' He thought. 'Well, here goes nothing.'

"Hey, uh, Cindy." Nick spoke as he walked up to her in the hall. Cindy looked up at him as he leaned against her locker door that he just slammed shut.

"What?" She asked. Her face still drained looking.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something Friday night." He flashed her that sexy smile of his that he always seemed to show. Mostly around girls. Actually, mostly around her. It was somewhat disturbing but on the other hand it did make him look hot. He always looked hot but who knows whom he was trying to impress. She smiled slightly knowing he'd think something was up if she didn't. She did have a crush on him at one point even though he'd hurt her badly; she couldn't help but still have something there for him.

Nick continued to stare until she had smiled while thinking how easy it'd be to get her. Now that Jimmy was out of the way he could take her and wait for him to come back to see them together. He'd laugh while Jimmy looked stupid. It was ok only if Cindy was all right with it though. But this was Nick who wanted it this way. Not Jimmy, and he wouldn't be able to say anything about it.

"Um, sure. But what were you thinking of doing?" She asked forgetting about the rest of her week in that very moment. 'You', was the most likely answer he was thinking of but she couldn't read his mind so she had no idea that was what he was thinking.

"I was going to have this party at my place Friday. Thought you might want to come. You know. As like a date." He flashed his smile again. "We could dance together or something if you want to come." He finished. She was thinking of Libby and then Jimmy popped back into her mind. But she knew she was hurt and thought that this was the only way to get over it by forgetting about it and moving on. It was her old crush or no one at this point. She didn't know; she wasn't really thinking that much about it. Words from her subconscious just consumed her.

"Sure that sounds great. Wait what about Libby? Can she come too?" Cindy asked raising her ever so suspicious brow.

"Sure and she could bring a date if she wanted too." Nick replied wishing he hadn't due to whom Libby would invite to the party.

"Great. I'll be there."

"Cool. Later." And with that Nick got up and left. Leaving Cindy to find Libby and tell her about the party.

**-Later-**

"You said what?!" Libby shrieked in the girls' restroom.

"I said yes." Cindy lowered her head feeling like a fool while sobbing.

"Hey girl. Come here." Libby hugged her. "Don't take it that way. I ain't mad. I'm just shocked is all. I thought you got over Nick when he embarrassed you in middle school."

"Well, I guess not." Cindy said hurtfully. "I just thought if I could get over Jimmy I wouldn't have to feel so bad." She finished.

"I know, but, Cindy, you really like him not Nick. What do you think would happen if he was here when you talked to Nick?" Libby asked her.

"I don't know. I bet he'd be happy for me." She said. Libby let go of the embrace.

"Knowing Jimmy he might have but the way he is now he would have done that again if he knew."

"But he doesn't know. He doesn't have to know does he? It's my life and I don't think I want him in if he hurts me like this all the time." With that Libby smacked Cindy across the face.

"Listen to yourself. You're acting like you used to when he was around; like a child Cindy. You like Jimmy. I just don't want you to be more hurt when this is all said and done Cin." Libby told her.

"I know, but, please Libby, just do this for me. I want to get him off of my mind for a while. I promise you. I don't like Nick as much as I used to. He can be a real jerk sometimes but I think we'll be fine. Besides, with Sheen there I doubt anything will happen. It'll be the three of us and Nick now and then so please?" Cindy pleaded.

"Ok, I'll go. I can't let my home-girl down now can I?" Libby responded. Cindy had stopped crying and smiled.

"Thanks Libbs!" She squeaked giving her best friend a tight hug.

"But if anything happens, we are O…U…T, out! Got it?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Cindy told her. Both hugged again and walked out.

**-Friday Night-**

Ding! Dong! The door opened to show Nick standing there.

"Hey ladies. Cindy, Libby. Come on in." His face changed when Sheen walked up behind Libby holding her hand. He was defiantly taller than Nick. His hair was still the same. He was a lot smarter than he used to be and he also took singing lessons and was getting good at it, which Libby certainly liked. Plus he was way over Ultra Lord too.

Nick didn't really look like he approved of Sheen being there but he was Libby's date and also her boyfriend so he couldn't say anything or Cindy would leave with her friends. Oh how he disliked Sheen but there wasn't much to do about it all. He just wanted Cindy.

Everyone was dancing, talking, chilling, or drinking some type of drink that Cindy wasn't sure if it was alcoholic or not so she decided to stay away from it. Nick walked up to her.

"Hey! You wanna dance?" He asked cool like flashing his seductive smile once again. Cindy reluctantly agreed. Both went out to somewhat of the middle of what seemed to be the living room but the lights were flashing so many colors it was hard to tell. Cindy could tell she felt uncomfortable being with Nick. He'd never been so close to her before. The way he was holding her she didn't like either. But she figured it was just one night she wouldn't do anything but dance so she might as well get used to it.

"Hey Cindy?" Nick breathed into her ear.

"Yeah?" She replied quietly. Nick looked her straight in the eye.

"Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it. I really like you ya know?" He told her. Her face grew more red but only blended with the pink flashing lights that came on every so often with all the other colors. Nick leaned in to kiss her but she backed away.

"Nick I'm sorry, I just can't do this. Not right now. Not here." She told him. It wasn't that she didn't want to. She did. She had always wanted to but she was begging to think otherwise. He looked puzzled but then soon responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure." Cindy responded uneasily. He took her hand and they headed up the crowded stairs.

"Hey Nick where ya going?" One of the guys yelled.

"Just looking for a place to talk!" Nick yelled back over the roar of the noise. Nick dragged her to his room, turned on the lights, shut the door and locked it.

"So, what do ya think of the party?" He asked.

"It's alright. It's loud, but alright." Cindy told him. Nick got closer to her as they sat on the bed.

"Well I'm glad you came. You look great tonight. I like the way you did your hair." Nick told her. She had put it up in a half ponytail and had some bangs on the sides. Now he was getting even closer.

"Thanks." Cindy stated quietly as Nick pulled her in for a kiss. Cindy didn't pull back this time. Nick pulled away for a second.

"What is it?" Cindy asked him thinking he didn't like it. "Was it something I did?" She asked him. He looked at her.

"No, it's not that. You're a good kisser. I was just wondering why you didn't want to kiss downstairs?" He asked.

"I don't really see it as a public thing I guess. Plus…" Cindy stopped not wanting to go on. She was still slightly red in the face. This was what she had always wanted. She wanted Nick to like her but she didn't know what to do. Jimmy, he was in the hospital but Nick, he was here. He was right here with her, and they were alone. Jimmy wouldn't like this sort of thing. He hated her. That's why it didn't matter. She was unloved by someone she was in love with and it hurt. But here was someone who liked her. They were here not trying to kill themselves to get away from her.

"Do you like me?" Nick asked her. She just looked at him somewhat puzzled.

"Well, uh, I, uh..." She couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Oh, I get it. It's Neutron isn't it?" He spat.

"No! No, it's not like that. I don't like Neutron at all but it doesn't mean I hate him. He's just a friend. He hates me now anyway." She defended.

"So you don't like him? I always thought you did even though you said you hated him. He never looked like the type to have a grudge against someone like you. I always thought he did that to look like he didn't like you but I guess people change." Nick stated.

"You're right. They do change. I just didn't think it would ever happen. We were like close friends who liked to fight as the only thing we had in common. We had a lot of differences that the other didn't like and we fought over it. But, he's not like Libby. She actually cares. And no, I don't like him Nick. I do, actually, like you a little bit too." Her face got even redder. He flashed his smile.

"Really? Cause I thought you didn't. I like you more than you know." He told her getting closer again. She looked like she wanted what he wanted to give her or wanted for himself. She got up ready to go back to the party but he stood and stopped her. He pulled her in for another kiss. Cindy couldn't refuse even though she did want to dance some more. The way he kissed her was like saying they could dance up there for a while. She just wanted to get that someone out of her mind and this was helping; she didn't mind staying.

She let Nick take over but she would regret it soon. Nick continued to kiss her but more violently. Forcing her mouth open with his tongue practically biting her as he did so. She was definitely feeling the tension as he pushed her back up to the wall. She'd gotten used to his touch as she slid her hands up around his neck. He slid his hands up and down her body. Nick traced one of his hands down to the belt of her jeans. He started to undo his then grabbed hers again.

Cindy wasn't approving and was trying to break the kiss but Nick was refusing to let her go. Instead he forced her the bed making her lye down as he slammed himself completely on top of her.

**-Downstairs-**

Libby noticed Cindy was gone and also saw that Nick was too. Ideas ran though her head as she looked around to see a light coming from a room upstairs.

"Sheen! Where's Cindy?" She asked her boyfriend as they danced.

"I don't know! This party is awesome don't you think?" He yelled back.

"Sheen! I think there's something wrong here! Look, that light from upstairs!" She pointed. "Cindy and Nick aren't here, do you think…" She was trailed off from what sounded like a faint scream.

**-Upstairs-**

"STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cindy cried as she finally broke free from Nick's grasp and kicked him off of her. Nick didn't take to it well and forced her down again sitting on top of her trying to undo her pants again. Cindy punched him in the jaw but it didn't stop him. He slapped her hard across the face and kept working on the belt.

**-Downstairs-**

Sheen and Libby raced up the stair after realizing who and where the shout came from. Both were shoving as many people as they could down the stairs as they ran up. Sheen got to the door first the shouts were getting louder but were still muffled by the music.

"It's locked!" Sheen cried as he tried to kill the door.

"Sheen! Nick could be trying to do something horrible to Cindy! You have got to get it open!" Libby cried.

"I know but I can't get it open!" Sheen was straining as Libby tried to help.

**-Upstairs-**

Nick could hear the door being pounded at so he tried harder. He had the buckle undone and was working on the zipper but couldn't get a grip with Cindy struggling harder than he was trying.

Sheen finally had enough and punched a hole straight though the door. He reached or the knob unlocked and opened it. Libby and Sheen both came in the room after slamming the door to see Nick apparently trying to rape Cindy. Cindy was trying hard enough to get away. Sheen darted for Nick kicking him off of Cindy as Libby pulled Cindy away from Nick and Sheen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick hollered at Sheen.

"I'd like to ask you the same. Why were you trying to do that to Cindy?" Sheen asked while looking over at her. He had gotten her pants undone and her undergarments could be seen. Cindy started to fix her pants. Sheen looked back at Nick.

Nick noticed some blood trickling from Sheen's hand. Obviously the hand he used to punch a hole in the door with. Cindy and Libby stood in the corner of the room. Cindy was clinging onto her best friend with her life crying her eyes out. She didn't even bother with her belt after she had them zipped and buttoned. Libby looked more than mad; she was pissed beyond belief. She wasn't about to leave Cindy though; Nick would get to her if they didn't do something.

"Who the hell gave you permission to come to my party anyway?" Nick yelled at Sheen. Sheen laughed.

"Libby invited me. But, it was more like you did when you said Libby could come with Cindy and the whole, she can bring a date thing. So technically you're the one who invited me." Sheen told him. That got Nick really mad as he darted for Sheen.

His blood was boiling with rage as he attempted to throw punches at Sheen left and right. Sheen, being good at martial arts, and with hand to hand combat, dodged all of the hits with ease blocking here and there. Of course, his mocking Nick didn't help the situation much as Nick took a swing and cocked Sheen right in the kisser. The sound of flesh on flesh, bone hitting bone, and a crunch was almost like a sickening pop as blood soon began to shoot out of Sheens nose.

"Ugh! Dammit! You broke my nose you jack ass!" Sheen hollered, blood trickling down his face, over his lips, and onto his shirt.

"You deserved it! Barging in on me and Cindy like that! We were having a private moment!" Nick yelled back.

"Private moment my ass!" Libby screamed from the corner. "You were trying to rape her you bastard!" Cindy's sobs could barely be heard amongst the tension and bickering. Sheen was attempting to pop his bloody broken nose back into place.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Nick hollered as he started towards her. With another sick, snap like pop, and a mumbled ouch, Sheen had gotten his nose back in place before jumping on Nick.

"Don't you touch her either! You've done enough already!" He yelled as he tackled the jock onto the ground and began punching him in the face repeatedly. The fight continued as the two boys rolled around across the floor punching and kicking each other as hard as they could.

A few of Sheen's friends had heard the yelling and ran upstairs only a few minutes after Sheen and Libby had gone up. Some of Nick's friends had run after them to see what the commotion was about. The door was only half open and they notice the bloody hole in it.

"What's going on in here?!" One of the guys yelled as they barged in the room to see Sheen and Nick in a bloody fist fight. A few guys ran in and tried desperately to pry the two boys apart. Finally, after a few more minutes of struggling they managed to separate the two who yelling vulgarly at each other.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!" One of Nick's buddies screamed.

"Nick was trying to rape Cindy!" Sheen spat back.

"I was NOT!!" Nick yelled. "She told me she wanted it!"

"You fucking liar!" Libby cried. "She didn't want you to begin with! Didn't you hear her yelling at you to stop?!" The guys were struggling to keep their hold on Sheen, who was ripping himself away from them. He got loose and walked up to Nick with the other guys trying to grab him again before he would do something he'd regret.

"Somebody call the cops!" He yelled at them. "Do something!!" He screamed. "Anything before I kill his ass!!" His friends grabbed him and held him back from hitting Nick again.

"Someone already called the police. Just a few minutes ago." One of the boys said. Downstairs people were scrambling to get out of the house as soon as possible as the faint sound of police sirens could be heard getting louder.

**Author Note: **Well, I'm back again, trying to finish up some of my stories. I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys since you had to wait so long for me to write it. I know it was kind of short, and I'm sorry, but I'm trying to keep the chapters in this story around the same length. Helps make it more suspenseful. I'm evil, I know. Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed this one. I know I update rather slow but I will try and promise to get the next one as soon as I can.


End file.
